1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate a display driver and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display devices are used in televisions, monitors, notebook computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants, smart phones, and other electronic devices and appliances. Examples of these display devices include liquid crystal displays, organic light emitting displays, and a plasma display panels.